Love Hurts
by Sukiya62
Summary: Amu was forced to work for Easter after they threatened her. After she signed a contract, Ikuto was let go from Easter and left a few days after his realease. Amu is now famous and all her charas have X's. What can Ikuto do to save her? DISCONTINUED. Put into new version dubbed "Dare You To Move".
1. What Happened

**Suki: hey guys! I know I should be working on 10 Years Later but this idea kept nagging me!**

**Akati: yeah...you really **_**should**_** be working on that story. your readers are gonna be mad at you.**

**Suki: I hope not! -cowers- **

**Akati: -sigh- Sukiya doesn't own Shugo Chara in anyway.**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter One**

**What Happened**

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I sighed as I walked into Easter, my glasses hiding my eyes so I wouldn't be mobbed by fans. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia flew behind me, all with X's on them. Ever since _that_ day all five of us have been marked with an X and my whole life has changed.

_XxFlashbackxX_

_I walked down the street, my pink hair flowing behind me and determination was written all over my face. I walked up to the Easter building and walked inside to find the director. I walked in and strode up to his desk._

"_Hinamori Amu...you came." he said._

"_Yes I did. I mean, why wouldn't I after you threatened my family and Ikuto." I said coldly. He had threatened to kill Ikuto and my family if I didn't join Easter...if I did, Ikuto would be let go and my family would be safe._

"_Here's the contract Hinamori." he said, sliding a paper across the table to me. _

_I took a pen and read through it, and stopped at this one part of the fine print. It said:_

_**You can tell three friends about this and only three and these three people can NOT tell anyone else so...choose wisely.**_

_I hid my smile and signed the contract. The director smirked evilly and said, "Good. You start here tomorrow. Think carefully of who to tell Hinamori Amu." And with that, I left to go find Rima, Utau, and Nagihiko._

_A few days after Ikuto's release from Easter he left Japan and I went into a depression, causing the X's on me and my charas. My hair turned black and my honey eyes dimmed to a darker shade of the brilliant bright honey that they used to be. _

_Ran now had ruby red hair and everything that was red on her outfit was now ruby red and everything that was pink is now black. Her eyes turned a blood red, and her pom-poms are black. _

_Miki's hair is black and so is the spade charm on her hat. All of her blue clothes darkened and she eyes are a deep midnight blue that are darker than Ikuto's._

_Suu changed the most out of all of them in my opinion. Her hair is now a dark, dark brown and everything that was dark green is now a deep purple and everything that was white is now black._

_Dia just reverted back to when she was with Utau. Her blonde hair, black clothing, and dark complexion all came back...like how she was when she had first hatched after being turned into an X-egg._

_They all had a white X on their charms. I also gained a new shugo egg during the time we all got X's. It is a grey egg and it had the same pattern as the others but in the band were grey crosses. _

**(a/n: the pics for all of these will be on my profile)**

_XxEnd FlashbackxX_

I walked into the office that they gave me and set my new, unhatched egg on the desk. I poked it and it felt warm.

"It'll be born soon." Dia said, putting her hand on it.

"I know." I replied.

I went to writing my songs while my charas sat calmly and watched me write. Oh I forgot to mention that they're personalities had changed a bit. Ran didn't really cheer anymore, Miki drew depressing pictures now, and Suu wasn't as motherly as she was before. In fact Suu rarely talks that much anymore. I sighed and started to write again.

**XxIkuto's POVxX**

I was walking through the streets of Japan. Amu would be so surprised to see me. I don't get why Easter fired me, but I'm happy they did. I heard a crowd talking about Amu and I looked up at the huge screen they had and my jaw dropped. There was Amu in a music video, singing a song called _Round and Round_ **(I do NOT own!) **and then I saw that it was produced by the Easter Company. I realized just then that she had black hair and her eyes were darker now. There was also almost no emotion in her eyes, just a bit of pain and sadness in them, but other than that nothing.

I was seriously confused. _Why is Amu working for Easter?_ I thought. I stood there and watched the rest of the music video.

_You tried to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
B-bring them back  
Now you got me singing_

It showed her and some other guy and the guy pulled her to his chest and I felt a flare of jealousy. Then she pushed him away and there were tear stains on her face and it showed her singing.

_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say_

It was showing different angles of her singing this one part and she honestly looked hot...but I prefer her hair pink.

_Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop  
Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop_

It now showed her sitting on a bench and she was picking off flower petals from a Lilly, then it showed a scene of her looking at a clock then back to her watching petals fall from the sky. It did that as she sang the same thing again.

_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say_

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

It did the same thing as before and it ended the song with her standing in front of a mic in a black strapless dress and high heels. An announcer came on then and was gushing over the video. Then what she said next made me very interested.

"_Easter is having a contest to win front row seats to Hinamori Amu's next concert. It includes backstage passes __**and**__...you get to spend a whole day with this fantastic pop star!"_ I felt a smirk on my face. _"So just come down to Easter Corporations and enter the contest! And you might even be made into a star yourself!"_

I started to head towards where Easter was, a huge smirk planted on my face.

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I groaned. "Why do I have to help judge?" I asked.

"Because I said so. Now go down to the auditorium and judge your fans."

I grumbled as I walked out of the ass's office and went to the auditorium. I sat down in between two other judges, arms folded across my chest, and grumbling things about how big of an ass the director was.

_A Few Hours into the Contest_

I sighed. _How long is this going to go on?_ I thought.

"Yo."

I looked up and my eyes widened at who I saw. _Ikuto?_ I thought.

"What's your name sir?" one of the judges asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here?" My manager, Himiko, asked, standing up. She was also one of the judges.

"I just want to get tickets." he said, smirking.

_That idiot! I free him and he comes back? What the hell?_ I screamed in my mind. I wanted to run up there and strangle him. I sighed. "Just get on with it. I'm tired of this crap." I said. Himiko and the judge both glared at me. "What? This is boring! I could be writing music right now. Not my fault that a- I mean _director_, wanted me to judge!" I complained.

"You should be more grateful to your fans Amu-chan!" Himiko said.

"She has a point you know." Ikuto said, sill smirking.

I groaned. "Just hurry up okay?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Okay." he said. Then he started to sing _One X_ by Three Days Grace. **(a/n: I do NOT own!)**

_Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you_

I have to admit...he was pretty good.  
_  
We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_  
Okay I take that back...he was _awesome_...and sexy.  
_  
The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death?_

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind me

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd

I was literally on the edge of my seat. It so happens that he was the last entry and he was by far the best. I looked at Himiko and the judge and we smiled at each other. I looked at Ikuto and smiled, actually smiled at him and said, "Congratulations...you win."

He smirked. "Great."

I got up, stretched and then started to leave and go to my office. "Wait Amu." Himiko said.

"What?" I asked, I was standing at the door, my hand on the handle.

"Take Tsukiyomi to your office and give him the tickets and set up a day for him to spend the whole day with you alright?"

I turned around. "What?"

"I said take Tsukiyomi-"

"I know what you said but _I_ was never told that the winner had to spend a _whole day_ with me!" I shrieked.

"Well I guess the director forgot to tell you then."

"Um...yeah!" I said. I sighed. "Alright come on Ikuto."

I left out of the room and Ikuto easily fell into step beside me. "Why did you join Easter?" he asked.

I tensed up a bit but continued walking. I had already told three people and even if I hadn't I still wasn't allowed to tell him. "I can't answer that question." I answered coldly.

We went into my office where Ran, Miki, Dia, and Suu were sitting on my desk and staring at the egg. I could feel Ikuto's shock as he saw my charas with X's on them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Classified." I answered. I went over to my desk and grabbed out a ticket, a back stage pass, and a planner. "Okay so when do you want to spend the whole day with me then?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." he said.

"Okay." I answered and wrote it in my planner. I handed him the tickets. "Now get out." I said.

He slammed his hands down on the desk and leaned in towards me. I had flinched when he slammed his hands down and a light blush crept onto my face as he leaned in.

"I don't want to." he said.

_Crack!_

We both looked at my egg and there was a crack in it. I quickly picked it up carefully and watched as the crack grew bigger and then a chara popped out.

She had pure black hair with red streaks in it and icy blue eyes. She had on a strapless black dress with light blue swirls on it and black heels. She had black cat ears and tail with a blood red bow on her tail. She had black and red arm warmers with little crosses dangling at the end and a cross hair clip with a giant white X on top of the cross that was in her hair.

"Amu-chan. I'm Misuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said in a cute voice that sounded a bit like Dia's but a bit higher but not by much.

"Misuki..." I murmured.

"I'm Ran!"

"Suu -desu."

"I'm Miki."

"Hello. I'm Dia."

"Yo! I'm Yoru -nya!" Yoru had popped out of nowhere when Misuki had started to hatch.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." she said. She turned to Ikuto and gave him a glare. "You leave for five years and now you decided to come back? Do you know what you put Amu throu-"

I cut Misuki off by putting a finger over her mouth. "Misuki!" I said.

She shrank back. "Sorry Amu-chan. I forgot about that..._issue_."

"It's alright Misuki."

Ikuto looked confused. "Get out." I said.

He didn't move. "I said. Get. OUT!" I yelled and then he left. And now I'm all alone in my office, with my new chara. Then I started to cry, letting out all the emotions I've held back for so many years.

* * *

**Suki: YAY! here we are~! the first chapie of Love Hurts! did you like it? hate it? I'm working on 10 Years Later right now as we speak so don't worry!**

**Akati: I like it. yay! that means that you'll update soon! and lemme guess...you got inspired to write this story by other fanfics where Amu turns evil right?**

**Suki: ;P maybe~ **

**Akati: -sigh- anyway...please R&R!**

**Suki: if you do I'll give u a cookie!**

**Akati: why must you always be hyper?**

**Suki: :3**


	2. A Day With Ikuto Pt 1

**Suki: hey guys! I hope you like this chapie! if some of it seems rushed...it's because I started this chapie while I was at school so yea lol**

**Akati: Sukiya doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter Two**

**A Day With Ikuto Pt. 1**

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

_"Amu-chan. I'm Misuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said in a cute voice that sounded a bit like Dia's but a bit higher but not by much._

_"Misuki..." I murmured._

_"I'm Ran!"_

_"Suu -desu."_

_"I'm Miki."_

_"Hello. I'm Dia."_

_"Yo! I'm Yoru -nya!" Yoru had popped out of nowhere when Misuki had started to hatch._

_"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." she said. She turned to Ikuto and gave him a glare. "You leave for five years and now you decided to come back? Do you know what you put Amu throu-"_

_I cut Misuki off by putting a finger over her mouth. "Misuki!" I said._

_She shrank back. "Sorry Amu-chan. I forgot about that...__issue__."_

_"It's alright Misuki."_

_Ikuto looked confused. "Get out." I said._

_He didn't move. "I said. Get. OUT!" I yelled and then he left. And now I'm all alone in my office, with my new chara. Then I started to cry, letting out all the emotions I've held back for so many years._

_**XxEnd FlashbackxX**_

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I woke up and yawned. "I can't believe that I have to spend a whole day with Ikuto!" I said as I stretched.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

I sighed and got ready. I put on a black spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black skiny jeans. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and brushed my teeth. I put on my black flip flops, grabbed my house keys (I had bought a house of my own with all the money I was making), cell phone, wallet, closed and locked the door, and made a bee-line to the park. My charas were all safe in my bag. **(a/n: like the one she has in the anime but this one is blue and now big enough to hold 5 charas)** I went up to a tree and leaned against it. I heard my phone go off and I picked it up. _One text from Utau? What does she want?_ I thought. I flipped my phone open and started to read it.

_**Amu! Ikuto keeps buggin me about y u work for Easter. What do I tell him? He's starting to get on my nerves!**_

I sighed.

_Just tell him that you don't know alright?_

_**Okay thnx Amu!**_

_np._

I closed my phone and saw Misuki looking at the entrance to the park. There I saw Rima and Nagi. They saw me and started to walk over to us.

"Amu...when did you get her?" Rima asked, pointing at Misuki.

"She was born yesterday." I said.

"It's sad...that, now, all six of you are marked with an X isn't it?" Nagihiko asked.

I nodded. "It is. But I guess it's worth it if it keeps Ikuto and my family safe." I replied.

**XxIkuto's POVxX**

I had been hiding up in the tree the whole time that Amu got there. I was interested in what she had just said...about protecting me and her family.

"I really wish we could just go there and destroy Easter. Damn them for threatening you." Rima said.

"It'll be alright. I just wish I could explain to Ikuto or my family but if I do then..." Amu said, trailing off. "You guys put up a great façade in front of the others, seeing as how they hate me now." Amu said, changing the subject.

"They don't hate you...they just don't understand." Nagihiko replied.

"Kukai is more hurt than anything because you guys were close like siblings." Rima added.

I looked down at Amu and she sighed. "Well I'll talk to you guys later...I'm waiting for Ikuto." she said.

"Why- oh yeah. You texted me about that. Have fun Amu." Rima said, winking at Amu.

Amu, being Amu of course, blushed. "J-J-Just leave!" she said and Rima and Nagihiko left. As soon as they were out of sight I jumped out of the tree, landing right next to Amu. I saw her jump.

"W-When did you g-get h-here?" she asked.

"At the part where your friend told you to have fun." I teased, lying of course.

Her blush deepened and she grabbed my arm and started to pull me. "L-Let's just g-go!" Amu said.

"Alright, Amu-_koi_." I smirked.

"Whatever!"

**XxAmu's POVxX**

"Amu-chan." Misuki said to me softly.

"What?" I whispered to her.

"Don't be mad at Ikuto. I'm sure he missed you and that he's just concerned for you."

I was quiet for a moment. "That _could_ be true but I doubt it."I replied in a hushed voice. Then I stopped and turned to Ikuto. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Follow me." he said, leading me away from the park. After a while he put his hands over my eyes.

"Wh-Wha-?"

"It's a surprise." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

He guided me, telling me which way and when to turn, stuff like that. _I can't believe that I can just trust him like this. _I thought. A few minutes later Ikuto uncovered my eyes and they widened when I saw where we were. It was a clearing in the forest. Not any ordinary clearing though. There was a little inlet and it was surrounded by Sakura trees. It looked like something right out of a fairytale. I don't know how I couldn't have heard the sound of the waves!

"Do you like it?" Ikuto asked.

"It's okay I guess." I said, crossing my arms and putting on my Cool n' Spicy façade.

"You don't have to put on an act around me, _Amu_." he replied.

I tried to hold back my blush, but failed miserably. I saw Ikuto smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah whatever." I said, still putting up my façade. I could've _sworn_ I saw him roll his eyes.

I kicked off my flip flops and went over to the water and got in up to my ankles, not caring if my skinys got wet. The water felt nice and cool against my skin. I turned around to face Ikuto staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

I shrugged, turned around, and continued to stare into the distance. Then I got an idea. I turned around to face Ikuto. He raised an eyebrow at me as I started to walk over to him. I smirked as I grabbed his arm and then threw him into the water. He wasn't able to react because I had caught him off guard.

"When did she get so strong?" I heard him mutter as he resurfaced, glaring me.

He looked so funny. I started to laugh so hard a fell onto my back and started to cry.

_**Amu's façade is cracking...**_

**XxIkuto's POVxX**

I kept glaring at Amu and then thought of something. I smirked and walked over to Amu. She was still laughing, clutching her stomach and crying from laughing so hard. I grabbed Amu and pinned her to a nearby Sakura tree, her laughter stopping immediately. Her cheeks were pink, almost red.

**XxNormal POVxX**

"I-Ikuto?" Amu asked.

Ikuto buried his face in the crook of her neck. "You still smell like strawberries." he said teasingly.

Amu's blush deepened. "Y-You PERVER-"

Amu's eyes widened. Ikuto had cut her off by...kissing her...on the lips. She started to kiss back but then immediately stopped herself.

"Chara-change." A soft voice said.

_SLAP!_

**Suki: sorry it's sooooo short! I just wanted to leave it at a cliffy cause I'm evil lol.**

**Akati: yeah you **_**are**_** evil...**

**Suki: R&R and Akati will give u a Pocky!**

**Akati: WHY ME? DO IT YOURSELF! **


	3. A Day With Ikuto Pt 2

**Suki: here's the new chapie! YAY!**

**Akati: Sukiya doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter Three**

**A Day With Ikuto Pt. 2**

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

_He looked so funny. I started to laugh so hard a fell onto my back and started to cry._

_**Amu's façade is cracking...**_

_**XxIkuto's POVxX**_

_I kept glaring at Amu and then thought of something. I smirked and walked over to Amu. She was still laughing, clutching her stomach and crying from laughing so hard. I grabbed Amu and pinned her to a nearby Sakura tree, her laughter stopping immediately. Her cheeks were pink, almost red._

_**XxNormal POVxX**_

"_I-Ikuto?" Amu asked._

_Ikuto buried his face in the crook of her neck. "You still smell like strawberries." he said teasingly._

_Amu's blush deepened. "Y-You PERVER-"_

_Amu's eyes widened. Ikuto had cut her off by...kissing her...on the lips. She started to kiss back but then immediately stopped herself. _

"_Chara-change." A soft voice said._

_**SLAP!**_

_**XxEnd FlashbackxX**_

**XxNormal POVxX**

Ikuto put a hand to his burning cheek and turned to face Amu. He was shocked. She had kissed him back for a split second but she just _slapped_ him. He noticed something then, she had a grey cross where her x clips were supposed to be. She was glaring at him.

"BAKA! You can't go around pushing girls up against trees and kissing them all of a sudden!" she yelled.

Ikuto was still in shock so he didn't reply.

"Tch. Whatever. I'm going home." Amu said and then she walked off.

Ikuto still stood there, in shock. As soon as Amu was out of Ikuto's sight, Misuki stopped the chara-change with Amu and that's when Amu exploded.

"M-M-MISUKI! W-What just happened?" Amu asked, grabbing her chara and shaking her back and forth.

"I-I stopped you f-from breaking th-the c-contract!" Misuki answered.

Amu stopped shaking her chara and let her go. "Oh...I forgot about that." Tears spilled out of Amu's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "For a moment there...I was actually h-happy... and...th-that st-stupid contract just has to r-ruin ev-everything." Amu said through her tears.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia all flew into Amu's face with worried expressions. Misuki stayed back, a flaming aura behind her. She hated Easter for doing this to her bearer.

"Amu..." the 5 girls said in unison, as Amu buried her face in her hands and cried.

Ikuto finally snapped out of the shock and left the clearing in search of Amu. He found her and stayed hidden so he could listen to what she and her chara's were talking about.

"Your radiance is very dull, Amu-chan. This isn't you. You have to believe in it or else I'll be gone soon." Dia said.

"I-I'm s-sorry D-Dia." Amu cried.

Misuki's anger rose. "I wish I could just destroy that damn contract! Then things would be so much _better_!" she said.

"But if you did that they might kill Ikuto and Amu's family." Miki replied.

Ikuto clenched his fists. _Damn Easter. They're threatening her._ Ikuto thought.

"Ikuto nya." Yoru said in concern. Ikuto's knuckles were turning white.

"Shimatta." Misuki muttered. "You know if you never even went to Easter in the first place then none of this would've hap-"

"IKUTO NEEDED TO BE SAVED FROM THERE!" Amu screamed through her tears.

All of her charas floated away a bit in shock of her sudden outburst.

"But Amu...there had to have been some other way to free him-"

"They said that if I didn't they would kill my family and then kill Ikuto once they were done using him. What else was I _supposed _to do?" Amu screamed. "You should've known that since you've always been with me even if you weren't an egg yet!"

"Amu...I'm sorry I just..." Misuki looked away. "I just wish you weren't brought into this mess." Misuki said.

A few minutes of silence passed by and then Ikuto came out from where he was hiding and walked up to Amu. **(a/n: he was like 10 yards or something like that away from them so they couldn't tell that he had been hiding and listening on their convo just so you know ****)**

"Amu...I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Ikuto said.

Amu whipped away her tears quickly and stood up. "I'm fine." she said coldly, her façade now back together.

Ikuto held back a wince. "I'll take you somewhere to make up for it." he said.

Amu nodded and then they walked off as the sun started to set.

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I sighed. It was now night time and we were still walking to the place Ikuto wanted to take me.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"We're here." he said.

He grabbed me and held me bridal style. I started to protest but that was when he jumped over the wall. He set me down and then I heard a switch. Then all the lights came on. We were at the amusement park. I was jumping up and down with joy...on the inside. I walked forward and went to the carousel and got onto a horse.

"Amu-chan. Are you okay?" Miki asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Go ahead and have fun alright?" I said.

Miki nodded and after a while, she left to go find her sisters.

**XxIkuto's POVxX**

I watched Amu from the bench I was sitting on.

"Ikuto what are we gonna do nya?" Yoru asked.

I sighed. "I guess we'll just have to join Easter again and try to save her." I murmured.

"I don't wanna go back to that hell hole nya." he whined.

"We have no other choice, Yoru." I replied.

Yoru mumbled and flew off somewhere. I continued to watch Amu as she rode the carousel. She looked like she was deep in thought about something.

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I was thinking about random things when my phone rang, playing one of my many favorite songs,_ Sanctuary_ by Utada Hikaru. **(a/n: I DO NOT OWN!)**

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music in time  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now_

"Moshi moshi?" I asked.

"_Hinamori Amu."_ I flinched and got off the ride.

"Hoshina Kazuomi-san." I replied through my teeth.

"_We need you to make some x-eggs...now."_ he said.

I sighed. "Alright. Goodbye."

I hung up and then started to leave the park but Ikuto grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Work." I said coldly and left him there, my charas following me. I quickly dialed Utau's number.

"_Moshi moshi?" _

"Utau...we need to work again." I said.

She sighed. _"I'm sorry Amu. I know you hate this."_

"It'll be fine." I replied.

"_Okay well text me the address once you know 'kay?"_

"Alright bye."

I hung up and went back to Easter. Once I got there I was told my location and I got ready to make x-eggs. I went out to the park and started to sing, knowing that people would gather. **(a/n: I DO NOT OWN HEAR ME BY KELLY CLARKSON!)**

_Hear me  
Hear me_

_You gotta be out there_  
_You gotta be somewhere_  
_Wherever you are_  
_I'm waiting_  
_'Cause there are these nights when_  
_I sing myself to sleep_  
_And I'm hopin' my dreams_  
_Bring you close to me_  
_Are you listening?_

_Hear me_  
_I'm cryin' out_  
_I'm ready now_  
_Turn my world upside down_  
_Find me_  
_I'm lost inside the crowd_  
_It's getting loud_  
_I need you to see_  
_I'm screaming for you to please_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_

_Hear me_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Hear me_

_I used to be scared of_  
_Letting someone in_  
_But it gets so lonely_  
_Being on my own_  
_No one to talk to_  
_And no one to hold me_  
_I'm not always strong_  
_Oh, I need you here_  
_Are you listening?_

_Hear me_  
_I'm cryin' out_  
_I'm ready now_  
_Turn my world upside down_  
_Find me_  
_I'm lost inside the crowd_  
_It's getting loud_  
_I need you to see_  
_I'm screaming for you to please_  
_Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild_  
_I fall, but I try_  
_I need someone to understand_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_I'm lost in my thoughts_  
_And baby I've fought_  
_For all that I've got_  
_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_  
_I'm cryin' out_  
_I'm ready now_  
_Turn my world upside down_  
_Find me_  
_I'm lost inside the crowd_  
_It's getting loud_  
_I need you to see_  
_I'm screaming for you to please_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh..._  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_  
_Hear me_

As I sang the last verse there were already a lot of x-eggs, but no embryo.

"Hinamori Amu!"

I looked in front of me and there as Tadase, Kukai, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, and Utau, all of them chara naried. I had to play along.

I smirked. "Hello Kiddy King. Long time no see."

"Stop this Amu!" Tadase said.

"I don't want to. This is who I am now." I said.

"Hinamori...what happened to you?" Kukai asked.

_I'm sorry!_ I thought. "I realized that this is what I was born to do." I smirked. "Anyway...Miki, let's go." I said. Miki nodded sadly and flew up to me.

"Watashi kokoro, Unlock." I transformed. "Chara nari: Amulet Dead Spade." **(a/n: pic on prof!)**

Tadase glared and I felt slightly hurt even though I don't feel that way towards him anymore.

"I will stop you Amu!" Tadase said.

I smirked. "I'd like to see that. Death Canvas!" I said, swirling my brush around and causing a black inky veil to wash over the guardians and the x-eggs.

"White Wing." Utau said.

My Death Canvas disappeared and it stunned the x-eggs.

"Angel Cradle."

The music was truly lovely. I hated being the bad guy. All the x-eggs turned back to normal and I saw the embryo. I switched out of Amulet Dead Spade into Amulet Shattered Heart. I jumped up towards the embryo and then I saw Ikuto in his Black Lynx chara nari. My eyes widened but I kept reaching for the embryo.

"Amu!" he yelled, causing me to stop short of reaching it.

I was dazed and just as he was about to reach it, "HOLY CROWN!" I was hit by Tadase's Holy Crown. I screamed and started to fall towards the ground, now out of my chara nari.

"AMU!" _Rima._

"AMU-CHII!" _Yaya._

"AMU-CHAN!" _Nagi._

"AMU!" _Utau._

"HINAMORI!" _Kukai._

"AMU!" _Ikuto._

"AMU-CHAN!" _Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Misuki._

_I'm sorry._ I thought, then everything went black.

**XxIkuto's POVxX**

As Amu started falling everyone called out her name except for Tadase. That brat.

"Ikuto nya!"

Amu was now out of her chara nari and I started to fall too so I could catch her.

"White Wing!" Utau said, just as I grabbed Amu.

The white wing brought us to the ground gently.

"Tadase-tan! Why would you do that to Amu-chi?" Yaya yelled.

"She's with Easter! We can't let them have the embryo!" he countered, making Yaya cry.

"That doesn't mean you can hurt her!" I yelled at him, still holding Amu bridal style.

"AMU-CHAN!" Amu's charas came up to her, trying to wake her up.

"She's unconscious desu!" Suu said.

Everyone glared at Tadase. He shifted, looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm taking her to the hospital. See you guys later. Utau." I said. She nodded and we left for the hospital.

* * *

**Suki: MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! CLIFFY! sorry if you think its short and sorry for the long wait! im trying to update 10 Years Later and The Story of Akati Uchiha Hyuuga but im brain dead and theres school so yea...**

**Akati: shes doing the bes she can**

**Suki: its true...i am**

**Akati&Suki: R&R!**


	4. Aftermath

**Suki: here's the new chapie! YAY!sorry for the wait and suspense! well...maybe not the suspense part. ;)**

**Akati: Sukiya doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**

* * *

**

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter Four**

**Aftermath**

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

_**XxIkuto's POVxX**_

_As Amu started falling everyone called out her name except for Tadase. That brat. _

"_Ikuto nya!"_

_Amu was now out of her chara nari and I started to fall too so I could catch her._

"_White Wing!" Utau said, just as I grabbed Amu. _

_The white wing brought us to the ground gently._

"_Tadase-tan! Why would you do that to Amu-chi?" Yaya yelled._

"_She's with Easter! We can't let them have the embryo!" he countered, making Yaya cry._

"_That doesn't mean you can hurt her!" I yelled at him, still holding Amu bridal style._

"_AMU-CHAN!" Amu's charas came up to her, trying to wake her up._

"_She's unconscious desu!" Suu said._

_Everyone glared at Tadase. He shifted, looking very uncomfortable._

"_I'm taking her to the hospital. See you guys later. Utau." I said. She nodded and we left for the hospital._

_**XxEnd FlashbackxX**_

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I groaned as I woke up, sitting up in bed when I was suddenly pushed back down. "What the heck?" I mumbled.

"Ah, Hinamori-san you're awake. That was some wound you had." I opened my eyes to see a doctor at the end of my bed holding a clipboard.

"What?" I asked.

"If it wasn't for Tsukiyomi-san you might've been in an even worse condition than you are now." he said.

Just then Ikuto came in. He looked at me. His face was blank but his eyes were filled with relief.

"Ah, Tsukiyomi-san! Hinamori-san is awake now." he said, stating the obvious.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two days." Ikuto replied.

My eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! Himiko is going to _kill_ me!" I groaned. "I was supposed to record my song _yesterday_! Damn it!"

Ikuto chuckled. "You're worried about something like that?" he asked.

I glared.

"Well Hinamori-san you seem to be doing fine. You can go home now." the doctor said and walked out of the room. I noticed then that Ikuto had flowers in his hands.

"From Utau." he said, tossing me the lilies. I looked at the little card and smiled.

_Get better soon or else Rima and I will come and kill you._

_Love,_

_Utau_

I got out of bed and pushed Ikuto out of my room so I could change. I put on a black corset with midnight blue ribbons and a black pleated skirt that had midnight blue lace. I left my hair down and put in one black x clip and one midnight blue x clip. I put on some eyeliner and mascara and slipped on a pair of flipflops and walked out with my charas behind me. Misuki flew up next to me and sat on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling Amu-chan desu?" Suu asked.

"Better than when Tadase hit me that's for sure." I said.

Misuki, Dia, and Miki giggled. Ran had flown off to go find Daichi and Suu suddenly left to go find Nikaidou sensei and help him clean, leaving me with the last three. We set off to Easter records, dodging fans along the way.

I made it back and went to the recording studio. Himiko had ambushed me with hugs until I couldn't breathe. After the death hugs I went inside and recorded my new song, _Hide and Seek_. **(a/n: do NOT own. owner of this song is Imogen Heap!)**

_where are we?  
what the hell is going on?  
the dust has only just begun to fall  
crop circles in the carpet  
sinking feeling_

spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening  
when busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads - heavy

hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines  
all those years  
they were here first

oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life

hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)  
blood and tears (hearts)  
they were here first

Mmmm whacha say,  
Mmmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whacha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Because it is  
Mmmm whacha say?  
Mmmm that it's just what we need  
you decided this  
whacha say?  
Mmmm what did she say?

Ikuto inspired this part. Did he mean well when he left and then just decided to come back after I saved him? He can be really confusing.

_ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
speak no feeling no i don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a bit_

(hide and seek)  
ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs

(hide and seek)  
speak no feeling no i don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a (you don't care a) bit

(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
oh no, you don't care a bit

(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit

I finished recording the song and came out of the recording room.

"That was great Amu-chan!" Himiko said.

"I have some more songs to do. Let me grab my music 'kay?"

"Sure Amu."

I nodded and left the room. Misuki was flying with me, Miki and Dia wanted to stay in the studio. We made it to my office and I grabbed my music. We went back to the studio and I recorded the rest of my music for the album.

I let out a sigh of relief when I finished and took off my headphones.

"That was great Amu!" Himiko said.

I smiled lightly and nodded. Misuki, Dia, and Miki smiled at me. I left the studio and went back to my office, humming my song _Hide and Seek_. A guy came into my office.

"Hoshina-san wishes to speak to you Hinamori-san." he said.

I sighed and went to his office. Just as I was about to open the door Ikuto came out of the office. I ignored him and went in.

**XxNormal POVxX**

_Why is Amu going in there?_ Ikuto thought. He decided to stick around and find out.

"Hinamori Amu. How was your mission?" Kazuomi asked.

"I'm sorry but I failed. There were some...difficulties and-"

"If it was because of those guardians I don't want to hear it. I told you that if they get in the way just destroy them."

"I can't! They were my friends once-"

_SLAP!_

Ikuto clenched his fists.

"Thank you Shaun." he said.

Shaun was the one that had slapped Amu for Kazuomi.

"You remember that contract right, Hinamori?"

"Hai." Amu replied quietly.

"It said that you had to get the embryo in order to keep your family and Ikuto safe, remember?"

"Hai."

"Don't fail me again or something might happen-"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THE-"

Kazuomi made a sign and Shaun threw Amu against the wall that was next to Ikuto. Amu let out a yelp and then coughed up a bit of blood. Ikuto clenched his fist tighter at hearing all that.

"Do you wish for them to die?"

"No sir."

"Then don't snap at me."

"Hai."

"Now get out of my sight and don't fail me again Hinamori Amu."

Amu nodded weakly and left the office. Ikuto was standing in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. Misuki was whipping blood off of Amu's mouth. There was also a red hand print on her right cheek.

"Are you okay Amu?" Miki asked.

"No. I hit the wall right where Tadase had hit me yesterday." she said, coughing a bit and causing more blood to come out of her mouth.

The three girls frowned and Ran and Suu showed up then.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled worriedly and flew to her owner.

"Amu-chan desu!" Suu came over and started cleaning Amu's mouth with a handkerchief she had.

Ikuto walked down the hall in the opposite direction that Amu was going. He would've gone up to her but he didn't want to make her suspicious. Suu asked Amu multiple times if she was alright, Amu just kept replying with an 'I'm fine' and things of that sort. Amu made it back to her office and sat in her chair and let out a long sigh.

Ikuto decided he might as well go see Amu and make sure she's alright. Just pop in and pretend that he didn't know she was hurt again. He walked up to her door and knocked.

"Come in." Amu called out, drawing some pictures.

Ikuto walked in and wet up to her desk. "Yo Amu. What happened to you?" he asked, noticing that the slap mark was still there.

"Betsuni."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Urusai."

Ikuto shook his head and then took her chin, making her look at him and also causing a barely noticeable blush to cross Amu's face.

"Tell me what happened, _Amu_." he said.

"Chara-change." Misuki murmured quietly. Suddenly a pair of black cat ears and a tail popped out and Amu stood up. Ikuto was a bit confused. Last time Misuki did a chara-change she had crosses...why the cat ears and tail now? Amu walked up to Ikuto and flicked his forehead.

"Baka. I _can't_ tell you." Amu replied.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

Amu sighed, her tail flicking in annoyance. "I really wish I could tell you but, sadly, I can't. If I could I would most certainly tell you but since that ass told me not to, I can't." she answered, shrugging a bit. Amu was now standing in the middle of the room with her back facing Ikuto. This part of Misuki's chara-change made Amu a bit more calm, teasing, and flirty, while the other one, with the cross clips, was more like her Cool n' Spicy façade.

Ikuto sighed. "So this is all that director's fault huh?" he asked, acting clueless.

Amu turned around with a slight smirk. "Smart boy." she said, patting Ikuto's head like he was a dog. Ikuto glared at her and she just laughed. Then Amu thought of something then smirked. She backed a few steps away from Ikuto and said, "I guess he said I couldn't have you guess what was wrong...or just stalk me and listen huh?" Her tail flicked side to side and her ears flicked towards the door. She was making sure no one was out there listening.

Ikuto smirked. "So are you offering me to stalk you?" he asked.

Amu shrugged. "Just so you can know what's going on." _What the hell is Misuki up to?_ she thought.

Ikuto smirked. "Alright." he said.

Amu nodded. "Good. Now if you don't mind I need some time alone okay? Bye." she said, pushing Ikuto out the door. Then she closed it in his face.

* * *

**Suki: I really am sorry it took me sooooooooo long to update! you can blame school for this though ok? sorry if it also seems short/rushed. I just really wanted to put something out there for y'all!**

**Akati: hope you like it!**

**Suki: plz R&R!**


	5. Another Day?

**Suki: here's the new chapie! YAY!**

**Akati: Sukiya doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter Five**

**Another Day?**

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

_Amu sighed, her tail flicking in annoyance. "I really wish I could tell you but, sadly, I can't. If I could I would most certainly tell you but since that ass told me not to, I can't." she answered, shrugging a bit. Amu was now standing in the middle of the room with her back facing Ikuto. This part of Misuki's chara-change made Amu a bit more calm, teasing, and flirty, while the other one, with the cross clips, was more like her Cool n' Spicy façade._

_Ikuto sighed. "So this is all that director's fault huh?" he asked, acting clueless._

_Amu turned around with a slight smirk. "Smart boy." she said, patting Ikuto's head like he was a dog. Ikuto glared at her and she just laughed. Then Amu thought of something then smirked. She backed a few steps away from Ikuto and said, "I guess he said I couldn't have you guess what was wrong...or just stalk me and listen huh?" Her tail flicked side to side and her ears flicked towards the door. She was making sure no one was out there listening._

_Ikuto smirked. "So are you offering me to stalk you?" he asked._

_Amu shrugged. "Just so you can know what's going on." What the hell is Misuki up to? she thought._

_Ikuto smirked. "Alright." he said._

_Amu nodded. "Good. Now if you don't mind I need some time alone okay? Bye." she said, pushing Ikuto out the door. Then she closed it in his face._

_**XxEnd FlashbackxX**_

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I sighed as I closed my locker. I _hated_ school. I saw Tadase glaring at me and the other guardians giving me a sad look. My charas followed me into my next class. I sat down at my desk and stared out the window.

"Omigosh it's her!" a girl said.

"Who?" another girl asked.

"Only the hottest and most famous girl in school." a boy added.

"Hinamori Amu!" he first girl and boy said in unison.

"I'm thinking about asking her out." the boy whispered. I rolled my eyes. _Fat chance._ I thought.

"Go for it Jeff!" the girls replied.

I heard him walk over to me and clear his throat. I turned around and gave him a cold look. "What?" I asked.

"H-Hinamori A-Amu-san...w-w-will you g-go out w-with m-me?" he asked, bowing.

"No." I replied bluntly.

He looked up, heart-broken. "Wh-Why?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." I said, looking out the window a bit dreamily as a flash of blue crossed my mind.

"Who?"

I turned back around, facing him with a cold stare. "That's none of your business. Now leave me." I said, turning to look out the window again.

I heard him shuffle away and the girls try to comfort him. _Jeez. We're all 17 and he's sulking like a 5 year-old._ I thought. I looked into a tree and froze. I saw Ikuto in a tree, watching me. I sent him a warning glare and saw him chuckle. I heard someone approach me and turned around to see Rima, looking at where I was looking.

"Wow. He's 22 and still stalking you." she said.

"I told him to so he could figure out the Easter thing but...I _never_ expected this." I replied, feeling a sweatdrop on the back of my head. I sighed. "Oh well. I blame Misuki for this."

"What? I didn't do anything." she said innocently.

"Oh yes you did." I replied.

Rima laughed a bit. "I have to go before the others see...sorry Amu." she said.

I nodded "It's ok. See you later?"

"If I can." she replied then left.

I sighed and then Nikaidou came in. Yeah he's still our sensei...sadly.

"Oi! Mina-san! Sit down plea- OW!" As he was walking in he tripped and fell, causing him to cut himself off mid-sentence. The whole class laughed but I just sighed and looked back out the window, giving Ikuto a slight glare in the process.

**XxLunchxX**

I sat down under a tree in the school yard with my bento. That's when I felt a presence next to me. I turned around and almost screamed. Ikuto's face was only a few inches away from mine.

"I-I-Ikuto? What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I yelled.

He grabbed my wrist. "Bailing you out." Then he pulled me up on my feet and started running.

"N-Nani?"

**XxParkxX**

"What are we doing here Ikuto?"

"Dunno."

I glared at him. "You don't KNOW?"

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music in time  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
Wh-_

I pulled my cell out of my skirt pocket and answered the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"_Hinamori Amu you have a mission."_

"What is it?" Ikuto was looking at me with curiosity.

"_Find the embryo."_

"Again?"

"_Are you questioning me?"_

"No."

"_Good. Now get it done."_

"Hai."

_Click._

I groaned and closed my phone.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked.

"Mission. Don't follow ok?" Then I ran off to somewhere else in the park. I hid behind a tree and looked at Misuki. "How about you give it a shot today eh?"

"Okay." she said.

"Watashi kokoro, Unlock. Chara nari: Amulet Cat Reaper."

My new chara nari was...surprising. I had on a tattered black dress with black tights and high heels. I had on black arm warmers that had a blood red ribbons criss-crossing on it and tied in a bow at the end where it reached a bit past my elbow. I also had a black choker with red lace on it. My hair was down and my black ears and tail showed but I also has a grey cross in my hair with a white X on it.

As soon as I was transformed I saw one of Easter's workers I front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"Gozen would like me to deliver this message. If there are x-eggs...destroy them."

"WHAT? I can't do that! They have the dreams of-"

Slap!

"Don't question Gozen. Get it done." Then he walked away. I growled and then walked out from behind the tree and got on a stage, sorta like the one where I saw Ikuto playing his violin.

"Song of the Reaper." I said as a microphone appeared in my hand. I then started to sing one of the songs I haven't released yet. It was on the CD I recorded yesterday. And it was, of course, another song Ikuto inspired. **(a/n: I do NOT own Hangover by Hey Monday!)**

_Hit me out of nowhere like a car crash on the street,  
Suddenly colliding into me,  
Now I'm broken, bruised and beat up  
Tangled in my sheets,  
How can this feel so bad when you seemed so good for me?_

_Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?  
Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,  
Tell me how I'll ever make it through  
It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,  
The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes  
Makes me wanna die,  
I've got the worst hangover from you_

_Swimming in the deep and trying to keep from turning blue,  
Danger, danger, hoping not to drown  
(Somebody get me out of here)  
Sinking in the quicksand just to walk right up to you  
You're so easy to pick up and so hard to put down_

I could hear a crowd forming as they recognized me.

_Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?  
Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,  
Tell me how I'll ever make it through  
It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,  
The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes  
Makes me wanna die,  
I've got the worst hangover from you_

_All that I really wanted was a habit I could drop anytime that I wanted to,  
And what I really got was you_

_( And no medicine, is gonna kill it)_

_Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?  
Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,  
Tell me how I'll ever make it through  
It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,  
The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes  
Makes me wanna die,  
I've got the worst hangover_

_Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?  
Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,  
Tell me how I'll ever make it through  
It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,  
The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes  
Makes me wanna die,  
I've got the worst hangover from you_

After singing all I saw were x-eggs. My heart grew heavy, knowing that I would have to destroy them. "Reaper's Scythe." I said and a scythe appeared in my hands.

"Holy Crown!"

The yellow light hit me just as I was about to start destroying the eggs. I let out a little yelp as it hit me and then came the guardians, looking at me with a sad look, Tadase being the exception. When I looked at them I saw them all flinch. I guess my eyes looked dead or something.

**XxNormal POVxX**

The guardians had flinched because Amu's eyes looked dead. Ikuto and Utau showed up then and looked at her with shock in their eyes.

"Amu?"

Amu's eyes were distant as she swung her scythe and destroyed a little over half of the x-eggs. When the person from Easter slapped her he put a small controlling device on her cheek, knowing that she might not do Gozen's wishes.

"Holy Saber!" Tadase yelled and then stopped Amu from destroying more.

"White Wing!" Utau said, starting to purify the eggs.

"Reaper's Death Cat!" Amu yelled. A huge black cat shot out from Amu's hand and it clawed Utau. Utau yelled as she hit the ground and the eggs that were purified left, the rest of the x-eggs flew to Amu's side and lifted her away from Tadase. Then Amu destroyed the rest of them. The group stared at her in shock. Then a voice rang through the air.

"_Destroy them, Hinamori Amu."_

Amu gripped her scythe tighter and then ran right at Utau, since she was already down. Just as she was going to strike her, Ikuto stopped her with the claw on his wrist.

"AMU! Snap out of it!" he said. Amu gave him a glare and jumped back a few feet.

"Reaper's Death Cat!" she yelled, aiming at Ikuto.

"Slash Claw!" he said, slashing the black cat in half.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima shouted, wrapping Amu in her tightrope.

Amu glared and then Rima slapped her.

"Snap out of it Amu!"

Amu's eyes were wide and full of tears. "Rima?"

"Amu!" Rima hugged her friend.

"Tasukete."

"Nani?"

"Kudasai...tasukete." she cried before being controlled again. Amu broke free from the tightrope and hit Rima with her black cat attack. Her eyes were distant again and her face was cold. She gave one last glare to them before switching to Amulet Shattered Heart and then flying off into the day.

* * *

**Suki: SURPRISE! :D**

**Akati: here's the translations:**

**sensei: teacher**

**oi: hey**

**mina: everyone**

**bento: boxed lunch**

**nani: what**

**moshi moshi: hello**

**tasukete: save me**

**Kudasai: please**

**Suki: R&R!**

**Akati: ok who gave you sugar today?**

**Suki: CHILLAX ITS CHRISTAMS EVE BABY!**

**Akati: . whatever just R&R**

**Suki: CLICK THE SMEXY BUTTON THAT'S NOT AS SMEXY AS IKUTO!**

**Akati:...im not even gonna say anything .**


	6. I'm Just A Girl

**Suki: here's the new chapie! YAY! gomen for the late update btw!**

**Akati: Sukiya doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter Six**

**I'm Just A Girl**

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

"_Reaper's Death Cat!" Amu yelled. A huge black cat shot out from Amu's hand and it clawed Utau. Utau yelled as she hit the ground and the eggs that were purified left, the rest of the x-eggs flew to Amu's side and lifted her away from Tadase. Then Amu destroyed the rest of them. The group stared at her in shock. Then a voice rang through the air._

"_**Destroy them, Hinamori Amu."**_

_Amu gripped her scythe tighter and then ran right at Utau, since she was already down. Just as she was going to strike her, Ikuto stopped her with the claw on his wrist._

"_AMU! Snap out of it!" he said. Amu gave him a glare and jumped back a few feet._

"_Reaper's Death Cat!" she yelled, aiming at Ikuto._

"_Slash Claw!" he said, slashing the black cat in half._

"_Tightrope Dancer!" Rima shouted, wrapping Amu in her tightrope. _

_Amu glared and then Rima slapped her._

"_Snap out of it Amu!"_

_Amu's eyes were wide and full of tears. "Rima?"_

"_Amu!" Rima hugged her friend._

"_Tasukete."_

"_Nani?"_

"_Kudasai...tasukete." she cried before being controlled again. Amu broke free from the tightrope and hit Rima with her black cat attack. Her eyes were distant again and her face was cold. She gave one last glare to them before switching to Amulet Shattered Heart and then flying off into the day._

_**XxEnd FlashbackxX**_

**XxNormal POVxX**

Ikuto punched a tree in frustration. "Damn it! They got her under control." he growled. The group was now out of their chara nari forms and in their regular clothes.

Rima walked over to the group. "We have to save her. She...she told me to please save her."

Utau was crying a bit. "So...so she didn't mean to do all of this?"

"I don't think so." Nagihiko replied. He turned to Ikuto. "Do you have any idea on how they could be controlling her?"

"Not really. They might have some kind of device or something on her." he answered.

"Ne Ikuto-nya. I could follow her and see what they're up to-nya." Yoru said.

"That sounds like a great idea...but I could tell you more." a voice said from behind the group. They all turned around and saw Misuki.

"Misuki-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Hai."

"What's going on?" Kukai asked.

"One of the worker's from Easter had slapped Amu earlier before she started to sing to bring out the embryo. Miki had noticed that he had slapped her weirdly. So I asked her about it. She said she didn't know so all of us, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and I, looked at Amu's cheek closely since she had passed out on her bed from being controlled. We found a small, barely noticeable, chip thing on her cheek. No matter how hard we tried we couldn't get it off...plus we woke Amu up so we had to lie and say we checking the place he had slapped her."

"So wait a minute-dechu. You're saying that this guy somehow put a thing on her cheek and now they can control her-dechu?" Pepe asked.

"Hai."

"Damn bastards." Ikuto muttered, punching the tree again.

Misuki flew over to him and put her small hand on his arm. "Don't worry Ikuto-kun. We'll try everything we can to help you guys save her."

"But she works for Easter!" Tadase yelled. "Why would we help her when she turned on us in the first place! And how do we know you're not lying about that chip?"

"If you knew about the situation she was in you would understand! She joined to protect everyone she cares about! I'm glad she saw what an asshole you are and doesn't like you anymore!" Misuki yelled, getting in Tadase's face. **(a/n: I sorta feel bad for Tadase...bad feeling gone! back to story xD) **Everyone stared at Misuki in shock. "Whatever." she sighed, starting to fly away.

"Matte!" Rima yelled.

Misuki stopped and turned around. "Nani?"

"Whenever you find out something...please tell us."

"Hai." Then Misuki flew off.

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I groaned and put my head in my hands. I was currently in my office and Easter and trying to figure out what exactly had happened earlier.

"Don't strain yourself Amu-chan desu." Suu said.

"I need to know what happened!" I yelled, only making my headache worse in the process. "Ugh I feel like crap." I groaned.

"Amu-chan." Ran, Miki, and Dia said.

"Misuki! You're back!" Ran cheered.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Out and about." she replied.

I sighed. "Whatever. I need to get to work." I said, beginning to finish up my new song. A few minutes after I finished one of the guys that works for Easter came into my office.

"Hoshina-san needs to speak with you."

I nodded and left to go to his office. I came in and closed to door behind me and walked over to his desk.

"Hinamori Amu. You failed again."

"I know..."

"I won't punish you this time but you better not fail me next time."

"Yes sir." I said then left. I walked down the hall and bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said.

"Amu?"

I looked up and saw Ikuto. "Ikuto?"

"Amu-"

"St-Stay away from me." I said and ran off. I couldn't hurt him. Not like earlier today. I won't let myself.

"AMU-CHAN!" My charas called, chasing after me. I didn't stop. I kept running until I was out of the building and running off to who knows where, with tears starting to run down my face.

**XxMisuki's POVxX**

I sighed and looked at Ikuto. There was a tiny hint of pain in his face. "Sorry. She's...she's just worried she might hurt someone again." I explained.

"It's ok."

"It's not ok. She's been a wreck trying to figure out what happened." He stayed silent. I sighed. "I'm gonna go calm her down. If you want you can come too." I said. When he made no move to follow I sighed and flew off to go get Amu.

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I found myself at the amusement park. I smiled a bit, whipped away my tears, and went over to the teacup where Ikuto and I had been all those years ago. I sat down on it and just looked around. I hadn't flipped the switch because I didn't want to give away where I was. After a few minutes I broke down into more tears. The stress was getting to me. I felt my charas around me.

"Amu-chan..." they all said.

I curled up in a ball on the teacup and continued to cry. After a while it started to rain. It was a light drizzle that started to get a bit heavy. Not pouring down or anything like that but it wasn't that much of a drizzle anymore. I heard someone come up and I lifted my head to see who it was. "Iku...to?" I asked, my voice cracking.

**XxNormal POVxX (a/n: play **_**Just A Girl**_** by Hannah Montana for effect!)**

_Finally  
I've been waitin' for this moment  
For you to see  
The real me_

_It's been an illusion_  
_I never meant to fool you_  
_I got caught up in a fantasy_

_I'm just a girl_  
_With a dream that got the best of me_  
_In a world, that believes fame is everything_  
_Got outta touch_  
_With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly_

Ikuto looked at Amu with concern. Her eyes were red and puffy. He got into the teacup with her and she threw herself at him, despite the fact that they were both wet and still getting soaked. She then started to bawl in his arms and Ikuto just held her close. Her hands curled into fists as she gripped his soaked shirt and bawled her eyes out. All Ikuto could do was try to soothe her by rubbing her back and holding her. He picked her up and set her in his lap as she continued to cry. He was really worried about her. _What's wrong with her?_ he thought.

_People say, that the world is like a stage_  
_Their so confused, the rules I play_  
_I been away from home for so long_  
_That I, I almost forgot where I belong_  
_Ye-eah_

_I'm just a girl_  
_With a dream that got the best of me_  
_In a world that believes fame is everything_  
_Got outta touch_  
_With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly_

_Its so easy to forget what really matters in this life_  
_Its so hard to live with regrets but a promise i will try_  
_To be a better me_  
_From now on_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I didn't mean to do you wrong_

Ikuto continued to try and soothe her. He rubbed her back, stroked her hair, whispered to her, everything. She kept bawling though. He was growing extremely worried about her. Amu kept thinking of everything that she had done wrong, all of the mistakes she had made. _I've hurt so many people...I feel like a horrible person._ she thought. After a few minutes of Amu crying she said, "I promise...to be a better me from now on." Her voice cracked here and there because of her tears, since she was still crying. "Gomen...Ikuto. Gomenasai."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"For everything." she replied.

_I'm just a girl  
With a dream that got the best of me  
In a world that believes fame is everything  
Got outta touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly,  
To fly, to fly_

Amu then pulled herself a bit away from Ikuto and she was sitting up on his lap. Their charas looked at the couple with anticipation, waiting to see what would happen.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ikuto said. He brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes and Amu just stared at him, her tears blending in with the rain.

"I have everything to be sorry for. I shouldn't have gone to Easter. But I had to protect you. I had to protect you because..."

"Because?"

_You gave me my wings so I can fly, I can fly  
Yeah, Yeah_

_Im just a girl_

"I love you." she said. Then Amu leaned in and kissed Ikuto right on the lips as the rain continued to pour on them.

* * *

**Suki: sorry it's so short! I just really wanted to put this out her like this!**

**Akati: **

**ne = ****hey**

**hai = ****yes**

**matte = ****wait**

**nani = ****what**

**Gomen/Gomenasai = ****I'm sorry**

**Suki: PLEASE R&R! IT'LL MAKE ME A HAPPY GIRL!**

**Akati: it really will.**


	7. Can't I Even Live?

**Suki: here's the new chapie! YAY! gomen for the late update btw! I got caught up in a lot of crap I couldn't get out of! D:**

**Akati: it's true... Sukiya doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter Seven**

**Can't I Even Live?**

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

_**Its so easy to forget what really matters in this life  
Its so hard to live with regrets but a promise i will try  
To be a better me  
From now on  
I'm sorry  
I didn't mean to do you wrong**_

_Ikuto continued to try and soothe her. He rubbed her back, stroked her hair, whispered to her, everything. She kept bawling though. He was growing extremely worried about her. Amu kept thinking of everything that she had done wrong, all of the mistakes she had made. I've hurt so many people...I feel like a horrible person. she thought. After a few minutes of Amu crying she said, "I promise...to be a better me from now on." Her voice cracked here and there because of her tears, since she was still crying. "Gomen...Ikuto. Gomenasai."_

"_What are you sorry for?" he asked._

"_For everything." she replied._

_**I'm just a girl  
With a dream that got the best of me  
In a world that believes fame is everything  
Got outta touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly,  
To fly, to fly**_

_Amu then pulled herself a bit away from Ikuto and she was sitting up on his lap. Their charas looked at the couple with anticipation, waiting to see what would happen._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for." Ikuto said. He brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes and Amu just stared at him, her tears blending in with the rain._

"_I have everything to be sorry for. I shouldn't have gone to Easter. But I had to protect you. I had to protect you because..."_

"_Because?"_

_**You gave me my wings so I can fly, I can fly  
Yeah, Yeah**_

Im just a girl

"_I love you." she said. Then Amu leaned in and kissed Ikuto right on the lips as the rain continued to pour on them._

_**XxEnd FlashbackxX**_

**XxNormal POVxX**

Ikuto looked at Amu in shock. She started to pull away, ending the kiss, but Ikuto pulled her back and they kissed again. Ikuto had one hand on the back of her head and the one her waist and Amu's were in his hair. Tears were still streaming down her face as the rain grew heavier. The charas smiled at the sight of the two finally confessing and being together. Misuki nudged Miki who nodded in understandment. The two started to fly off but stopped when they saw that the others weren't following. They flew back over and Misuki grabbed Yoru by the tail and took Ran's arm while Miki took Dia's and Suu's arms.

"They need some time alone." Miki said. Then the charas flew off as Amu and Ikuto continued to kiss in the rain, in their teacup.

**XxAmu's HousexX**

Amu sighed in pure bliss as she closed the door to her room. She had her back against it with a finger on her bottom lip and her eyes were closed. She finally confessed to Ikuto and had a heated make out session in their teacup. They had to eventually stop because of the rain. Amu slid down the door, her back still against it, and sat down on the floor with her knees in front of her. "Oh...my...God." she whispered. Amu's face was a little pink from replaying the scene over and over again in her head. "I can't believe I finally confessed." Then she felt a wave of realization. "Shit! I forgot about the damn contract!" Amu groaned, putting her face in her hands. She then looked up with determination in her eyes. "No. Forget the contract!" She then stood up and put a fist over her heart. "From now on I will be my own person." Amu said. She then sighed and went into her bathroom and changed into her pajamas. After changing she went into her room to find Ikuto sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Don't you want to finish where we left off?" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

"Tempting but no." she replied.

"_Aaaaaw!_"

Amu sighed. "I'm not ready for that yet Ikuto...gomen."

"It's okay. I shouldn't pressure you."

_He's so understanding._ Amu thought. She smiled. "We can cuddle though." Ikuto smirked, grabbed her arm, and pulled her onto the bed. Amu was giggling like mad. She kissed his jaw playfully and he kissed her square on the lips, making Amu giggle a bit more. "I love you, Ikuto." she whispered.

"I love you too, _Amu_." Then they kissed again.

**XxNext DayxX**

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I woke up the next morning to find a note in Ikuto's place. It said:

_Sorry but I had to go. I'll see you later Amu. Oh yeah, look at your hair._

_-Ikuto_

I sighed a little bit and got up to go into my bathroom, wonder what Ikuto meant by looking at my hair. I turned on the lights, looked in the mirror, and gasped. "So that's what he was talking about." I said. My hair had two pink streaks that framed my face. Ran flew in then and I gasped and grabbed her. "Ran! Look at yourself!" I yelled, shoving her at the mirror. **(a/n: and now...here is the typical "Amu Spasm")** Her hair was now back to its original pink color and the strip on her headband was also pink. I ran out of the bathroom before Ran could say anything and grabbed all my other charas. Miki's hair was blue again and her beret was back to a baby blue. Suu's hair had blonde streaks in it and her dress was green. Dia and Misuki didn't change at all, however, which made me a bit sad. "Why didn't you change too?"

"Your radiance has grown a bit but it's still barely there." Dia said.

"I'm not sure about me." Misuki replied.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." I replied.

"It's ok." they said at the same time.

"Go get ready for school Amu-chan desu." Suu said. I nodded and changed into my uniform and then left for school.

**XxAfter SchoolxX**

I sighed **(a/n: I make her sigh too much...)** as I walked into Easter and went to my office. I sat down at my desk and leaned back with my eyes closed. I heard someone open the door and walk in. I opened my eyes and smiled a bit. "Hey Utau." I said.

"So Ikuto told me." I blushed a bit. She gave me a soft smiled. "Congrats on finally confessing." Utau said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I replied, hugging her back.

"I see you're starting to turn back to normal." she added, looking at me and my charas.

"Yeah. I'm becoming more of myself again."

"Good. Well I gotta get out of here before they try to get me back in."

I nodded in understandment. "See you later Utau."

"Bye Amu." She then left my office and I slumped back in my chair.

"Better get to work." I mumbled. I then started to work on a few new songs. After finishing the songs I decided that I should go home. Just as I was about to leave one of the guys in black came into my office.

"Hinamori-san. Hoshina-san wishes to speak to you." he said. I nodded and he left. I groaned, gathered up my stuff, and went to his office.

"What do you want Hoshina-san?" I asked, hating how I had to show respect to him.

"I've heard you broke part of the contract, Hinamori Amu."

"Which part did I supposedly break?"

"You are to have no relations with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I've heard that you two are together."

"That's a lie." _Technically_ it was. We aren't technically going out. He nodded

"You have work to do Amu. Go to the park and look for the Embryo." I clenched my teeth and nodded. The director nodded in approval and turned his back to me, signaling me to leave. I turned and left the hell hole and went to the park. I noticed that it was kind of late since the sky was black and covered with stars. I gave Dia a sad look.

"Let's do this." I said. She nodded. "Watashi kokoro, unlock." I noticed that my voice was kind of dead when I transformed. "Chara nari: Amulet Bloody Diamond." The character transformation made me look completely different from what Dia looked like. The outfit was like Dark Jewel's except the diamonds were blood red instead of yellow. Basically any part that was yellow was blood red, hence the name Bloody Diamond. Other than that the rest of it was like Dark Jewel. I sighed a bit and got on one of the stage-like things. Then I started to sing a song by the famous Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. **(a/n: I do NOT own Can't I Even Dream by Hatsune Miku! but she sang it in Japanese...i can only find the lyrics in English so yeah...)**

_I'm desperately looking for you  
I even let go of what I have possessed  
Winds blow as if it slashed my ears  
My freezing body feels nothing but pain_

I'm here, It's really painful  
My heart is filled with pains  
If I stumble while running,  
I can never go back  
I'm here, Get me out of here, my prince  
Can't I even dream?

In the rain penetrating my eyes  
I pretend to be crazy with a smirk

I'm here, It's overflowing  
I keep bearing this love  
If my screams don't reach you,  
It's completely unworthy  
I'm here, Get me out of here, my prince  
Can't I even dream?

After I was done singing I saw a group of X-eggs, but no Embryo. I sighed. _Now I have to destroy them._ I thought. I summoned a black sphere with blood red smoke in it. "Bloody Navigation." A shower of blood red stars came out of the orb, which I had thrown in the air, and went over to the X-eggs, destroying over half of them. Then I was hit by a yellow light, sending me flying to the right. I got up and glared at Tadase, noticing that he was alone. I smirked at him. "Hey Kiddy King."

"Stop now Amu."

"I don't feel like it."

"Please Amu...stop." I sighed.

"I can't Tadase." Then I used my attack on the rest of the eggs, but then a bunch of white feathers chased away my bloody stars. I looked up and saw Utau in her Seraphic Charm chara nari. I was secretly grateful. Then I felt something come over me and I blacked out.

**XxNormal POVxX**

Amu switched out of Amulet Bloody Diamond and into Amulet Cat Reaper. Tadase and Utau grit their teeth as Amu summoned her scythe. Utau landed on the ground and quickly changed the rest of the X-eggs back to normal. After doing that she turned into her Lunatic Charm form. She then noticed that Amu and Tadase were currently in a stand off. Tadase had his Holy Saber out and it was clashing with Amu's Reaper Scythe. "Nightmare, Lorelei!" Utau yelled. Black and red bats shot out of her body and it Amu, sending her back a bit. Amu cursed under her breath and then someone wrapped their arms around her waist and snapped her out of the trance she was in.

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I felt arms wrapped around my waist and I turned my head only to meet blue. "Ikuto?"

"Yo strawberry." he smirked. I smiled at him. _Ikuto..._ I thought. I then looked around.

"Why am I in my Cat Reaper form? What happened?" I asked.

"Easter's controlling you." Ikuto said.

"Nani?"

"They have a controlling device on your cheek."

"How-?"

"When they slapped you." Utau said, cutting me off.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Misuki." Ikuto answered. I was shocked. Then there was an unbearable ringing in my ears and I covered my ears with my hands. "Amu?" Ikuto asked. I fell to my knees, still covering my ears.

"It...hurts..." I said.

"What does?" Tadase asked.

"The...ringing!" Then everything went black again.

**XxNormal POVxX**

Amu's eyes glazed over once more and in a flash she was on her feet and in front of Tadase, scythe in the air, and ready to attack. Tadase clutched his saber tightly and blocked the scythe as it descended on him. The metal clashed and Amu glared at him. She lifted one of her hands off the scythe and held it out towards Tadase, palm facing him. "Reaper's Death Cat." The black cat shot out of her hand and tackled Tadase to the ground. She then turned to Ikuto. Utau had left in a hurry to go get the others, leaving Ikuto alone with Amu. _Amu..._ he thought. She lifted her scythe then and went to attack him. He blocked her attack with his claws, since he was in his Black Lynx chara nari.

"Amu!" he yelled, trying to snap her out of it.

"Go go little duckies!"

"Tightrope Dancer!" Yaya's ducks grabbed Rima's rope in their bills and flew to Amu and tied her up.

"Amu-chan!" her chara's yelled, flying over to her. The others moved towards Amu and Ikuto, who was now kneeling down next to her. Amu was out of her trance and chara nari and she was now shaking badly as tears spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her face.

"Gomen. Gomen. Gomen." she kept repeating. They all gave her a sad look. The others transformed back to their original states and the girls – Rima, Yaya, and Utau – hugged her.

"It's going to be ok Amu." Utau said.

"Onegai." Amu said. "Onegai tasukete." Rima and Utau untied Amu and hugged her again. Ikuto then picked Amu up bridal style and chara changed.

"I'll take her home." he said. Then he took off to Amu's house.

**XxAmu's HousexX**

Ikuto set Amu down on her bed as she continued crying and saying she was sorry. He took her face between his hands, making her look at him. "Its ok Amu. Everything is fine now." he said.

"N-No it's n-not. I-I hurt y-you guys." she said between sobs. Ikuto sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to _make_ you calm down strawberry." Amu gave him a confused look.

"W-What do you me-?" Ikuto cut her off by kissing her. Amu gladly kissed back, putting her hands on his chest. She then suddenly pulled away.

"Amu?"

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't do this! They'll kill you!" Amu cried, burying her face in her hands as more tears worked their way up and spilled over. Ikuto sighed a bit and pulled Amu into his chest. She buried her face in his chest and clutched his tear stained shirt and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried.

* * *

**Suki: so there ya go! hope you liked it and sooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! **

**Akati: translations are as followed:**

**Gomen – Sorry**

**Nani – What**

**Onegai – Please**

**Tasukete – Save me**

**Suki: ...**

**Akati: what?**

**Suki: you sounded so professional when you gave the translations...**

**Akati: is that all?**

**Suki: hai!**

**Akati: .**

**Suki: :D**

**Akati: R&R please...**


	8. Sick Day

**Suki: new chapie of Love Hurts! also...check out the poll on my profile!**

**Akati: please enjoy...and vote too...**

**Suki: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter Eight**

**Sick Day**

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

"_Amu-chan!" her chara's yelled, flying over to her. The others moved towards Amu and Ikuto, who was now kneeling down next to her. Amu was out of her trance and chara nari and she was now shaking badly as tears spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her face._

"_Gomen. Gomen. Gomen." she kept repeating. They all gave her a sad look. The others transformed back to their original states and the girls – Rima, Yaya, and Utau – hugged her. _

"_It's going to be ok Amu." Utau said._

"_Onegai." Amu said. "Onegai tasukete." Rima and Utau untied Amu and hugged her again. Ikuto then picked Amu up bridal style and chara changed. _

"_I'll take her home." he said. Then he took off to Amu's house. _

_**XxAmu's HousexX**_

_Ikuto set Amu down on her bed as she continued crying and saying she was sorry. He took her face between his hands, making her look at him. "It's ok Amu. Everything is fine now." he said. _

"_N-No it's n-not. I-I hurt y-you guys." she said between sobs. Ikuto sighed._

"_Looks like I'm going to have to make you calm down strawberry." Amu gave him a confused look._

"_W-What do you me-?" Ikuto cut her off by kissing her. Amu gladly kissed back, putting her hands on his chest. She then suddenly pulled away._

"_Amu?"_

"_I can't."_

"_You can't what?" _

"_I can't do this! They'll kill you!" Amu cried, burying her face in her hands as more tears worked their way up and spilled over. Ikuto sighed a bit and pulled Amu into his chest. She buried her face in his chest and clutched his tear stained shirt and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried._

_**XxEnd FlashbackxX**_

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I woke up that morning feeling very warm. My eyes hurt like hell though. I slowly opened them and saw blue. I blushed. "Ikuto?" I whispered.

"Go back to sleep." he said, wrapping his arms around me tighter. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"I-Ikuto."

"What?" he whined, clearly wanting to sleep.

"What about me going to school?"

"Tell them you're sick."

"Easter?"

"..." He pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my hair. "Same."

"Well I can't do that with you snuggling me." Ikuto groaned and let go of me. I faked a sick voice as I called my school and Easter, letting them know I was 'sick'. After doing that I went back to my room, closed all the curtains to keep as much sunlight out as possible, and snuggled under the covers with Ikuto again. As soon as I snuggled up to him he wrapped his arms securely around me and buried his face in my hair again. I'm pretty sure he was memorizing my scent, if he hadn't done so already.

"Aishiteru, _Amu._" I blushed a bit.

"Aishite imasu, Ikuto." He squeezed me a bit and then kissed the top of my head. I smiled and kissed his jaw and slowly faded back to sleep.

**XxAmu's DreamxX**

_I opened my eyes to see that Ikuto was gone. "Nani?" I got up and noticed my charas were missing too. "Strange..." I got dressed and went downstairs to find a note on the counter._

_**You broke the contract Hinamori Amu. Now you will pay the price.**_

_**-Hoshina Koizumi **_

_I gasped and felt tears run down my face. "Iya...iya...iya...iya"_

**XxEnd Amu's DreamxX**

"_IYAAAAAAAA!_" I screamed. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room, sitting up and sweating.

"Amu what's wrong?" Ikuto asked, looking at me with concern.

"Ikuto. Ikuto. Oh my God Ikuto you're ok!" I cried, hugging him tightly.

"Amu what happened?" he asked.

"I thought I killed you."

"What?"

"I broke the contract. Watashi no- Watashi no...Watashi no shikō watashi wa anata o ushinatta."

**XxIkuto's POVxX**

"Watashi no- Watashi no...Watashi no shikō watashi wa anata o ushinatta." I felt my eyes widen. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and put my head on her shoulder, next to her ear.

"It's ok Amu. It was just a dream. It didn't happen and it _won't_ happen. I'll never allow it to happen." I whispered.

"I was afraid I lost you." she said, almost choking on her words. _Amu..._

"It's ok Amu. I'm here. It was just a dream."

**XxLaterxX**

I took one last look at Amu's sleeping face and left, leaving a note behind. I put on my shoes and left her house, walking down the street and heading towards Easter.

**XxEasterxX**

I walked into the director's office and stood in front of his desk. He swiveled around in his chair and looked at me. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto...what do you want."

"Whatever kind of hooks you have in Amu, I want them out. I'll take her place."

"Sounds like a good bargain...but we need Hinamori Amu. And how do you know if there are any kind of 'hooks' in her?"

"I know that she would never work for you if she wasn't threatened...like how I was."

"Very good connection Tsukiyomi Ikuto...but I can't take your offer. Leave me be now." I ground my teeth as he turned his back to me.

"I'd do anything without question." He turned back around.

"I'll think about it." I nodded and left his office and Easter.

"That was very valiant of you Ikuto-kun." I looked beside me and saw Misuki.

"How long were you there?"

"The whole time. The _hooks_ – as you called them – are already in too deep to be completely taken out."

"So I went there for nothing?"

"Not completely. You can at least take a few out but then they'll just put them in you."

"I don't care as long as Amu is ok." She nodded and sat on my shoulder. "So what part of Amu are you?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm her façade and her flirty and calm side."

"Really?" She nodded.

**XxAmu's HousexX**

I walked into Amu's house to see her on the couch watching TV. Her hair was messed up and she had on a big T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She had her knees in front of her chest and she had her arms wrapped around them. She looked up at me as I came in and her face instantly brightened. "You're back." she smiled.

"Of course. I can't leave my strawberry alone when she's sick." She giggled a bit and I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, looking at the plastic bag in my hands curiously.

"A surprise."

"What kind-?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" I smirked. She grumbled and crossed her arms in front of her chest and I chuckled. I grabbed her, catching her off guard, and pulled her onto my lap.

"I-Ikuto!" she said blushing a bit.

"What? I'm not allowed to hold you? That hurts, _Amu_." I replied teasingly and smelling her hair. She was silent for a while and didn't say anything. Probably embarrassed her. "Why did your hair turn black anyway Amu?" I asked. I felt her freeze up then.

**XxAmu's POVxX**

That was the _one_ question I _didn't_ want him to ask. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt a bit, trying to figure out how to explain it cause, hell, even _I_ didn't know why. I gulped a bit and decided I should tell him what I know about it. "Well...I'm not sure how it happened. I just know it happened a few days after you left." I said. He was silent for a moment.

"Explain." he said a bit sternly. I gulped a bit.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I worried about you. I still am worrying about you. Just please tell me." he said softly. I sighed and turned a bit to look Ikuto in the eyes.

"When you left, I realized my true feelings. But doing that hurt me because I thought I would never see you again. So I guess I got all sad and depressed and my charas and I turned into x's or something...I'm not really sure but...I think that's what happened." I said. Ikuto pulled me closer to him and rested his chin on my head.

"Amu...I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay...it's not your fault Ikuto." I replied. We sat in silence for a while, him just holding me like that. It was nice. After a while Ikuto reached next to him and grabbed the bag.

"Here." he said, giving it to me. I took the bag and opened it. I felt my eyes widen as I pulled out the tank top. It was a green GIR tank top that said "Somebody needs a hug" on it and it had GIR's face on it. I smiled.

"Thanks Ikuto." I said.

"No problem." he replied, holding me closer. I turned around a bit and looked at his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He looked very thoughtful.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." he replied. I sat there silently for a few minutes, searching his eyes for any kind of answer. No emotion. _Absolutely nothing._ I sighed a bit.

"Fine." Time passed silently...the silence was going to kill me. I was still sitting on his lap and we were watching TV. It was late...dark outside. I got up. "Want something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure." I nodded and left to make some food.

**XxIkuto's POVxX**

I kept thinking of ways to get Amu out of Easter. I didn't want her involved with them anymore...for her own good. I'd do anything to get her out...I would even go back to that God forsaken place. I held back my sigh so Amu wouldn't hear and start to worry. Then Yoru suddenly came into the house through the window. "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled.

"Yoru?" Amu asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Easter nya!"

* * *

**Suki: there ya go! :3**

**Akati: hope you enjoyed! (:**

**Suki: translations?**

**Akati: of course:**

_**Aishiteru -**__** I love you**_

_**Aishite imasu - I love you too**_

_**Nani - What**_

_**Iya - No**_

_**Watashi no shikō watashi wa anata o ushinatta - I thought I lost you**_

**Suki: R&R please!**

**Akati: don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	9. Author's Note

**Ok I really don't want to do this but...**

**I don't think I'll be updating for a while.**

**I'm really sorry it's just...I'm going through a rough spot in my life right now and I'm afraid that if I write I'm just going to have everyone die. I'm sure you guys don't want that. I know I don't. I'll update when I can and hopefully not kill anyone off when I do. Just know that updates may be extremely late. **

**I love you all and I hope you can forgive me fo not updating!**


	10. Run

**Suki: new chapie of Love Hurts! also...check out the poll on my profile!**

**Akati: please enjoy...and vote too...**

**Suki: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter Nine**

**Run**

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

_**XxIkuto's POVxX**_

_I kept thinking of ways to get Amu out of Easter. I didn't want her involved with them anymore...for her own good. I'd do anything to get her out...I would even go back to that God forsaken place. I held back my sigh so Amu wouldn't hear and start to worry. Then Yoru suddenly came into the house through the window. "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled._

"_Yoru?" Amu asked._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_It's Easter nya!"_

_**XxEnd FlashbackxX**_

**XxNormal POVxX**

Amu dropped the bowel she had, which was thankfully plastic, and it clattered on the floor. "What?" she breathed.

"We need to get out of here _now_ nya!" Yoru yelled. Ikuto had a serious and angry look on his face.

"Amu...pack. We're leaving."

"Nani?"

"Get what you need. I have a feeling it will be a while before we come back."

"O-Okay." Amu ran up the stairs and started packing a bag full of things she would need. Yoru looked up at Ikuto sadly.

"Ikuto nya." he said. Ikuto looked at Yoru.

"I know...Yoru." Amu came down the stairs with a bag full of clothes, her iPod, music folder, hairbrush, ect. She had her Shugo Chara egg box attached to her ripped jeans. She still had on the big shirt from before.

"I'm ready to go Ikuto." she said. He nodded and picked Amu up, putting her on his back. She clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist.

"Let's go. Yoru."

"Right nya!" Ikuto chara changed and went up the stairs, out the window, and onto the roofs of houses as they escaped the view of the cars approaching Amu's now empty house.

**XxIkuto's HousexX**

"I'll be right back, stay here and _don't move_." Ikuto said sternly. They were currently on the roof of his house. They had to stop there so he could get some clothes.

"Hai." Amu said, chara changing with Ran so she could keep her balance. Ikuto nodded and slipped in through the window. He came back out later with a brown leather bag full of clothes plus his iPod and cell.

"Let's go." he said. He put his pack in front of him and Amu climbed on his back, now out of her chara change. Ikuto chara changed with Yoru and off they went again.

**XxLaterxX**

They were resting in a hotel, far from where Amu's house was. It had started raining and the two were soaked. "I-I'm g-gonna go t-t-t-take a sh-sh-shower." Amu chattered. She was freezing and shaking like a leaf. Ikuto smirked a bit.

"I heard that it's better if you're naked and hold each other." Amu's face turned red. **(a/n: suki: that's actually true...just strip down and hold onto the other person and exchange body heat...so...**_**romantic**_**! amu: sh-shut up and continue!)**

"Sh-sh-sh-shut up I-I-I-Ikut-t-t-t-to!" Amu yelled. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. "I'm t-t-taking m-my sh-sh-shower!" Then she slammed the door and locked it. Ikuto heard the water start and sighed. Amu finished her shower and dried off. She wrapped the towel around herself and looked in the mirror and gasped. She had more pink streaks in her hair. She burst through the bathroom door and grabbed her charas and looked at them frantically. Another Amu Spasm. "Oh my God!" she yelled. Ikuto watched Amu in slight confusion when he saw that she had more pink in her hair. _That explains the spastic Amu._ he thought.

Dia's skin wasn't tan anymore. It was back to the pale it was before and her eyes were orange instead of gold. Amu threw her to the side and grabbed Miki. Miki hadn't changed from the last time she did and neither had Ran or Suu. Amu grabbed Misuki and saw that she had a new outfit. Misuki now had on a black belly shirt and fishnet underneath and a pair of black shorts. She had black sleeves like the Vocaloid sleeves but they hid her hands and still had crosses dangling from the ends. She had on some black boots as well and she had a black choker with a cross on it. The bow on her tail was still blood red but it now had a silver bell on it. Her hair now had no red streaks in it and her eyes were blood red as well. **(a/n: I'll try to draw a pic of it later ok?)** Amu stared at her for a while.

"I hope you wear that when you chara nari." Ikuto said huskily from behind, wrapping his arms around Amu's waist. She squeaked and let go of Misuki.

"I-I-I-Ikuto?"

"Forgot I was here didn't you?" Then Amu realized she was still in just a towel. She wiggled her way out of Ikuto's grip, much to his disappointment, and went back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She changed into her pajamas, the GIR tank top Ikuto got her and a pair of shorts, and came back out of the bathroom. As Amu walked past Ikuto, who was on the bed, he grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him, making her shriek in surprise. "You look sexy in that...but I wish you were still wearing what you had on before." Ikuto murmured in her ear, making Amu blush a million shades of red.

"P-Pervert!" She then kicked him out of the bed. "Y-Your sleeping on the f-f-floor!"

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaw_ but _Amuuuuuuu_!" he whined. Then a pillow hit him in the face.

"Sh-shut up and go to sleep!"

* * *

**Suki: Ok so I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it's not much but...at least it's an update right?**

**Akati: She's been distracted by the BBC show **_**Robin Hood**_**. She thinks the guy who plays Robin is hot.**

**Suki: HE SO TOTALLY IS!**

**Akati: -sweatdrop- R&R**

**Suki: You know you want to click the shmexy button and its shmexiness**

**Akati: ...I swear I don't know her...**


	11. Almost Free

**Suki: new chapie of Love Hurts! also...check out the poll on my profile!**

**Akati: please enjoy...and vote too...**

**Suki: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter Ten**

**Almost Free**

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

"_Y-Your sleeping on the f-f-floor!"_

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaw**__ but __**Amuuuuuuu**__!" he whined. Then a pillow hit him in the face._

"_Sh-shut up and go to sleep!"_

_**XxEnd FlashbackxX**_

Amu woke up that morning with the feel of the wind in her face. She slowly opened her eyes and then widened them in surprise. Ikuto was carrying her bridal style and he had their bags on his back and he was jumping on rooftops in his chara change. "I-Ikuto?" He looked down at her and she saw that he looked tired.

"Ah. So you're awake." he said.

"What happened?"

"Easter found the hotel, so I got all our stuff and left."

"Oh." Amu replied softly, Ikuto almost didn't hear it.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok, _Amu_." he said.

"We'll need to stop somewhere soon. You look tired."

"Been running since 3 this morning." Amu's eyes widened.

"Ikuto! Find a hotel or something now! You need the rest!" she said in concern.

"I'll be fine." Ikuto insisted. Amu sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince him, but she couldn't help but remember the time she found the cat-eared boy in her bed, sick from not sleeping and the cold. That just made her worry even more.

"Ikuto..." he looked at her, "please...get some rest." she pleaded. They stared at each other for a few minutes and Ikuto looked away and sighed.

"Fine."

**XxHotelxX**

Amu watched Ikuto as he slept. _He looks so peaceful._ she thought as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes. _I wish he could look this worry free while he was awake._ Amu let out a small sigh and went to her bed. She leaned back against the pillows and texted Rima, letting her know what she knew.

_**so u have NO idea where u r?**_

_yup. none whatsoever_

_**y not?**_

_i was asleep 4 most of it_

_**y r u on the run anyway?**_

_Easter_

_**...**_

_exactly_

_**be careful amu...**_

_will do 3_

_**3**_

Amu closed her phone and let out another small sigh. She looked over at Ikuto and he was still fast asleep. Yoru floated by Amu's head and his ears were down in sadness and concern for his bearer. Amu smiled softly at Yoru and rubbed his head. "It's ok Yoru." she whispered. "He'll be fine." Yoru nodded but was still worried. Amu looked away. She was worried too. She let out a huff and dug through her bag, as quietly as she could, and pulled out her music and a pencil. As she wrote she sang the lyrics softly to herself, nodded when she liked it, and wrote it down. Amu stopped mid-song when she heard Ikuto move around. She closed her folder and looked over at him and saw that he was getting up. "Hey sleepy head." Amu teased.

"How long was I out?" he asked with a yawn.

"A few hours...if you're still tired you can sleep some more if you want."

"No I'm fine. Let's go." he said, standing up.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Let's go before they find us." he said, grabbing his things. Amu nodded and packed up the things she took out then put her bag on her back. Her charas got in her carrier and Amu walked over to Ikuto. "Where to now?" she asked. Ikuto shrugged.

"Let's just go." Amu nodded and they went up to the roof. Ikuto motioned for her to get on his back but Amu realized something then.

"I can chara change with Ran and fly." Ikuto nodded.

"Fine." He moved his bag to this back and chara changed with Yoru. Amu chara changed with ran and the small wings on her wrist were ruby red and the ones on her feet were black. They then took off into the air and flew around for a while. It was late in the night before they finally stopped at another hotel.

"I'm tired." Amu said, stretching her limbs.

"Get some sleep." Ikuto said.

"You get some too." Amu replied, giving him a stern look. Ikuto just nodded. "No. I'm not going to sleep until you promise you will too." she said, crossing her arms stubbornly. Ikuto let out a sigh.

"I promise, Amu." he said. Amu nodded and got into bed after changing into her pajamas. Ikuto, doing the same, told her good night then turned the light off.

**XxxX**

Amu felt a hand cover her mouth and her eyes shot open. She was relieved when she saw Ikuto's face, but that relief only lasted for a second. He had a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet, and it was still dark outside. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth and snuck to the door, pressing his ear against it. "What is it?" Amu whispered.

"Easter. We have to leave." he said, grabbing his things. Amu did the same and thy snuck out of the room. They walked silently down the halls, avoiding the men in black and sticking to the shadows. They both froze when they saw Kazuomi talking to the lady at the front desk. "Other way." Ikuto whispered, taking Amu's hand as they walked to the back of the hotel. They snuck out the back door and, once in their chara changes, took to the sky. As they flew farther away, Amu suddenly started heard a ringing in her ears. It was faint at first, but the farther they left the hotel, the louder it got.

"I-Ikuto." she said, her voice filled with pain. Ikuto looked back and saw her hands covering her ears and her charas looking ta her with worry.

"Amu-chan!" Miki yelled.

"Stay strong Amu-chan desu." Suu said. In the height of her jump, Amu let out a cry of pain and then , her world went black as she plummeted to the earth.

"AMU!" Ikuto yelled.

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I woke up in a strange room, the ringing in my ears now gone. "Where am I?" I asked, my voice sounding weak.

"Amu-chan!" My charas cried. They looked relieved to see I was ok.

"Hinamori Amu." I looked up. I knew that voice. I hated that voice. I _despised_ that voice. "You've disobeyed me. Now you must pay the price." Kazuomi said, an evil grin on his face. I felt my eyes widen and covered my mouth with my hand.

"No." Then everything went black again.

* * *

**Suki: Yes I know it's short! Please don't kill me! Anywayz...check out my profile! I have a link to my page on facebook and a poll which you shoul probabaly vote on. Please review and I will love you forever! ^^ I might, JUST MIGHT, give you Iktuo too.**

**Iku: I don't get any say in this do I?**

**Suki: Of corse not ^^**

**PRESS THAT SEXY BUTTON!  
**  
**|**

|  
V


	12. Payback's A Bitch

**Here's the new chapter on **_**Love Hurts**_**! Hope you enjoy and please vote on my poll and review the chapter. :3**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter Ten**

**Payback's a Bitch**

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

_I woke up in a strange room, the ringing in my ears now gone. "Where am I?" I asked, my voice sounding weak. _

"_Amu-chan!" My charas cried. They looked relieved to see I was ok._

"_Hinamori Amu." I looked up. I knew that voice. I hated that voice. I __**despised **__that voice. "You've disobeyed me. Now you must pay the price." Kazuomi said, an evil grin on his face. I felt my eyes widen and covered my mouth with my hand._

"_No." Then everything went black again._

_**XxEnd FlashbackxX**_

**XxAmu's POVxX**

I woke up with a jolt and screamed in pain. They tazed me awake. "You bastards." I muttered as they took the needles out. They rolled a TV into the room and turned it on. It was on the news channel, and they were talking about a house fire.

"_No one knows how the fire started at the Hinamori residence, or where the older daughter Amu is, all we know is that Midori, Tsumugu, and Ami, residents at this house, were in the house at the time the fire started and are now dead. We will give you more details after the break."_ The TV cut to commercial and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I looked up and saw Kazuomi grinning evilly at me. I ground my teeth together.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. I struggled to get free. I wanted nothing more than to kill him. "THEY DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"But you did." he replied. I stopped struggling and looked down. "If you disobey me the Guardians will be next to go along with Ikuto." My anger flared up again.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" He snapped his fingers and a man in black pointed a gun at me and I was tazed for the second time in my life. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. My vision was getting fuzzy. I had hit the floor pretty hard. Ikuto...I love you. I will save you, all of you, even if that means I must die to do so.I closed my eyes and the world was black once more.

**XxNormal POVxX**

"Shit." Ikuto muttered, punching a nearby tree which made his knuckles bleed. Yoru looked at him in worry. They had chased the van that Amu was put in but lost it, and he just now got a text from Rima saying that her family died in a fire. "Fuck." He muttered.

"Ikuto stop it nya! We're not helping Amu like this nya!" Yoru yelled, tears filling his big yellow orbs. He liked Amu, she had always been nice to him even if he was mean to her or her charas. Ikuto let his hand drop to his side.

"You're right...Yoru." he said. Yoru flew by Ikuto's head and put his paw on Ikuto's shoulder.

"We'll find her nya. I know we will." Ikuto nodded and his cat ears and tail popped out. He then jumped and took to the sky, jumping on the tops of buildings as he continued his search for his beloved strawberry.

**XxAmuxX**

She sat in the chair with her head hung low. Her breath was coming out uneven and heavy. Her golden orbs were wide and filled with tears. There were needles all in Amu's arms and the needles were attached to a machine filled with X-eggs. "W-What are you doing to me?" she asked.

"We're filling you with X-egg energy so you will obey us." Kazuomi said. He made a hand motion and more of the energy from the X-eggs went through the tubes to Amu. She screamed from the pain. Amu's charas watched in horror from their cage as their bearer went through this pain. They were all crying.

"Amu-chan!" Ran cried, trying to break free from the cage. Suu was the most upset due to her motherly ways. As the X-egg's energy filled Amu, Misuki and Dia reverted back to their former X-selves. Ran, Miki, and Suu on the other hand, were in their purified forms, but since their bearer was filled with bad energy, they were forced back into their eggs.

"Amu-chaaaaaaan!" Miki cried, before her egg silenced her and she and her two other sisters fell into a deep sleep. As they kept filling her with the energy, she screamed and after a while, her world went dark.

**XxA Few Weeks LaterxX**

**XxIkuto's POVxX**

Not finding Amu was driving me to near insanity. I had nearly lost all hope. "Ikuto...Please get up Ikuto-nya." Yoru said, his ears flat against his head. I know he was worried about me. I had gone into a depression I guess. If her house wasn't burned down I'd probably be in her room, waiting for her to walk in like she would every day. I stared at the blue sky that was slowly starting to darken with rain clouds, thoughts of where Amu could be racing through my head a thousand miles an hour. Finally it hit me like a ton of bricks... Jolting up into a sitting position I looked over at Yoru who still help a deep look of concern that was now mixed with curiosity. "Yoru...chara change.." I ordered softly, my tone telling him to listen and follow orders without question. With a nod the small chara did as he was told and soon I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the damned building that I was held captive in 5 years ago...that damn underground hideout of theirs. "Amu...I'm coming..."

**XxAmu's POVxX**

Groggily I woke up, staring at the sickeningly familiar ceiling. I got up and on my way passed a mirror and caught a glance of a girl who looked very different from myself. Stopping and looking in the mirror I realized that all the pink in my hair that I had gained was gone. An all too familiar laugh echoed through the room then.

"Finally awake are you?"

"Kazuomi you sick bastard what did you do to me!" I screamed out, spinning myself around to face the direction his voice was coming from. There he was, that sickening cocky smile on his bastard face.

"Obviously I made it so you would listen to me. Now as your first job I order you to go out and get rid of those Guardian brats." he laughed. That...was the last straw. Looking over at the cage I saw that both Dia and Misuki were awake and looking at me with determined faces, telling me what I needed to do.

"Dia...Misuki...Chara Nari...now.." I growled the order at them and they nodded. A foreign feeling began taking over my body as the humpty lock began to glow a strange mix of dark colors. "You'll regret everything you've done to my friends and me you ass..." I growled as I chara nari'd with both Misuki and Dia to create a whole new transformation. It was a black tattered, strapless dress. It looked like a wedding dress... My hair was pulled into a bun and, what looked like, a burnt veil was on my head. I was barefoot and I had on black tights with holes in them. I had two clips, one cross and one diamond, and they both had x's on them, and then I went apeshit.

**XxIkuto's POVxX**

I made it to Easter as fast as I could, the rain pouring down. I ran inside and went to the room that they had held me in. I saw Kazuomi...barely alive. I went over to him. "Where's Amu?" I asked, glaring at him.

"S-She ran off...she...she went on a rampage...you have to stop her." he coughed out. He coughed up more blood...and then died. I stood there for a few seconds, then ran off to find Amu. After what felt like hours running around the Easter building, I went up to the roof. I found Amu there, she looked like a gothic bride. Her eyes were red and she looked about ready to kill anyone. I ran over to her, chara naring with Yoru. I ran over to her and she pulled out a sword from the sheath attached to her waist and fought me off. "Amu! Amu Snap out of it!" I yelled. She just continued to glare at me. I managed to knock her down, and then I pinned her to the ground and kissed her on the lips, hoping that it would work.

She slashed my back with her sword. I got off of her and continued to fight her. I pulled out my cell as I fought and called the Guardians. They were on their way. I just hope they'll get here before Amu kills me...

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in over a year! I **_**finally**_** got my stories on my laptop and my friend, Saki, helped me with my writer's block (as you can tell with the OBVIOUS change in writing style xD) Thank you for sticking with me... I've been busy and writer's block doesn't help when writing a story. I think the next chapter will be the last one...since I'm not really into this story anymore...sorry guys. Review and do my poll on FB and on my profile!**

.com/pages/Sukiya62/200857633312724


	13. Final AN

**I have now done a new and improved version of this story. It is called "Dare You To Move" and is a new story, so yeah. I hope you all enjoy, and I hope I can manage to keep up and finish this story. I'm going to keep this one up for a bit, just as a reference. Once I'm done with this, I'll delete it and just keep up the new version. So yeah... I hope you all enjoy it.**


End file.
